Nicktoons Unite: The Wrath of Armaggedroid
by metalheadrailfan
Summary: Brad Carbuckle, tired of the unending violence, quits the team while Armaggedroid attempts to bring about peace, but for the wrong reasons. Fanmake/parody of Avengers EMH eps "Ultron 5" and "The Ultron Imperative".
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, after a three week break, I'm back with the sixth story, this one being based on the Avengers: EMH episodes "Ultron 5" and "The Ultron Imperative". Enjoy. Leave only positive reviews and constructive critisim. All characters belong to thier respected creators.**

* * *

**Nicktoons Unite: The Wrath of Armaggedroid**

**Chapter 1**

Down in the depths of New York's subway system, citizens were fleeing as fast as they could from the battle that was taking place inside. There, the Avengers were standing face to face with a group known as the Serpent Society, which were holding hostages.

S-S-S-Surrender," hissed their leader.

"Okay, you heard him people," Timmy said relaxing his pose, "everyone stand down. Phantom, give them the keys to the Quin-jet."

"You're not serious, are you?" Danny asked.

"Not even close!" Timmy said and aimed a projectile, "because we're not surrendering to the Serpent Society. Avengers pick a target. On mark...and..."

The battle was about to ensue, when Brad suddenly appeared between the two groups.

"Timmy wait," he said, "everyone just breathe. We can resolve this without resorting to violence. No one needs to get hurt. Cobra was one of my patients in the Big House, most of the society was. Let me talk to them Timmy."

"Brad move out of the way, now," Timmy ordered. But Brad wasn't listening.

"Cobra, Clouse," he continued, "why don't you let the hostages go. You and I, we can talk this out. No one has to get and everyone can win."

"Carbuckle, you have already lost, Avenger," hissed Cobra, "Emperor Zim is meeting us here with the full power of his armada at his back."

"You think he means the same Zim that's currently rotting in maximum security prison in another dimension and the same armada we just took down?" Arnold asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, sorry Cobra," Timmy added, "I'm pretty sure you're on your own here."

"You're wrong!" Cobra hissed again, "his message, it was..."

"Brad, move!" Timmy demanded once more.

"For real, Brad," Jenny agreed, "you have to get out of the way."

Brad, however, was still going to try and talk.

"Clouse, let these people go," he said, "take me instead. We can work this out."

"NO! You're lying. You're all lying!" Cobra snapped, "Adder!"

From behind him, an amphibious humanoid leaped into the air and swung its spiky tail at brad, but Arnold quickly pushed him out of the way and got hit instead.

"Serpent Society, attack!" Cobra shouted and the villains charged at them and the battle ensued. Brad went Arnold's aid.

"Take it easy Arnold," he said, "you got hit pretty hard."

"Yeah, you're welcome," Arnold said sarcastically as he held his arm, "now quit messing around and take these guys out!"

Before he could do anything else, a tail wrapped around his neck and yanked him into the sewer below. Brad looked down to see if he was okay, and then looked around to see the rest of the team had pretty much taken down most of the society already, except for Rattler, who sent bolts of lightning through his rattlesnake like tail. Brad watched as Rattler snuck up behind Jenny and zapped her.

In pure rage, he grew to his Giant Man form and slammed the villain against the concrete barrier with his boot.

Cobra at this time was about the make his escape when Timmy appeared from behind.

"I've got him," he said aiming a missile at Cobra. However, Brad jumped in front of him and summoned a huge colony of ants, which began to engulf Cobra.

"AHH!" he cried and ran as fast as he could, with the rest of the society close behind. Adder also tried to escape from the sewer, but Arnold pulled him back down and managed to escape himself.

"That could've gone better team," Danny said, reviewing what had happened.

"No kidding," Arnold agreed, clenching his shoulder.

"What were you thinking Brad?!" Timmy demanded, "we're trying to take down the Serpent Society, not have Sunday Tea."

"Hawkeye got hurt because of you, Brad," Jenny said, "I mean seriously, they're supervillains. You just hit them."

"Turbo Thunder and XJ9 speak truly," Thomas agreed, "animals like these cannot be talked to. They respond only to violence."

After a brief moment of silence, Brad finally spoke.

"I quit," was all he could say and shrunk to his Ant Man form and vanished.

* * *

That night at the mansion, Brad was busy packing his things, preparing to leave.

"I just can't take it anymore," he said to his robot, Armaggedroid 2.0 "I never wanted this. This life of violence, fighting day in and day out. There has to be a better solution than this. Humanity has come so far, yet more and more it seems like we're failing as a species. Like we're wasting all of our promise."

"Humanity is inherently flawed," Armaggedroid spoke, "observation and analysis suggest that humanity is encoded with chaotic and violent tendencies that cannot be overcome."

"You may be right Armmaggedroid," Brad smiled, "this isn't excalty the peace and order I programmed you to protect isn't it?"

"No...it is not."

* * *

"Just let Lil have a look at you Hawkeye," Timmy snapped at Arnold though his speaker, "she's has a paramedic degree. She's Thomas' friend."

"I'm fine, dammit!" Arnold snapped back.

"Phantom, knock him out if you have to," Timmy continued, "and Pataki you can if you just want to."

"Understood," Danny replied.

"Hawkeye possesses the spirit of a true warrior," Thomas smirked.

"Yeah he's something," Timmy said sarcastically, "Cosmo, bring me everything you've got on the Serpent Society."

'Very well, sir,' Cosmo replied and brought up profiles of all the society members.

"Hey can we get back to Brad?" Jenny said as she entered the hall, "we're not just going to let him quit, are we?"

"What do you want me to do?" Timmy sighed, "he's an adult, we can't force him to stay."

"Sure we can. He's a member of this team. He's saved all our lives! We can't just let him..."

"Jen, he's only ever been here because of you. You know that right? He's a scientist, first and for most and on top of that he's a pacifist. He's never like this from the start and doesn't to do it anymore. I'd say let him go."

"Some team leader you are Timmy Turner," Jenny snapped, "if you're not going to do anything, then I will!"

And with that she left.

"Remind me to never encore her wrath," Thomas said.

"Yeah, tell me about," Timmy agreed and returned to the main subject.

"Remember what Cobra said before everything went south?" he asked, "about Zim sending him a message? If he didn't send it, who did? Although I guess it could've been faked."

"Technology," Thomas shook his head.

"You're going to give me a hard time about this again?" Timmy questioned, "after everything we've been through?"

"I apologize, Turbo Thunder. That was not my intent."

"Wait, wait. Did you just...apologize?"

"As you know, I have not returned to Asgard for some time and I have no way of returning. So I must ask you, that is, I need your help. Could you technology aid me in returning to Asgard?"

Timmy stood on the other side of the hall smirking.

"Sorry, I'm trying really hard not to enjoy this," he said, "of course I'll help."

At that exact moment, a large boom was heard on the other side of the door. Suddenly the door was kicked down and there stood Hulk Jimmy and Manny, carrying a group of uncurious apes.

"Call themselves the Superapes, "Hulk Jimmy explained, "didn't seem so super to me."

"Why would you do that?" Timmy quaked, "the doors open automatically!"

"Well done Hulk," congratulated Thomas, "it's surprising how many monkeys we face in battle."

"The Hulk and I intercepted the Red Ghost, who was trying to attack Rocket Power," Manny explained, "much to his dismay they were not home."

"Shocker," Timmy said sarcastically.

"But the Red Ghost had security codes and schematics to the Baxter Building. He claimed he received them in anyomous transmission."

Timmy gave him a suspicious look.

"That's a pretty big coincidence," he said.

"Indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jenny was now entering Brad's lab on the next floor, where she found him downloading some information to Armaggedroid.

"Uh...Brad," she said, "I came to tell you that you can't quit."

"But I already did," Brad answered.

"Well, un-quit."

"I had hoped the Avengers would be better than S.H.I.E.L.D.," Brad said, "but they're not. They're just Johanssen and Turner's pet project. They're part of a system of violence and I don't want to be a part of that system anymore."

"What about all the good we've done?" Jenny asked, "we saved the world, a lot. Even when we were in high school, you enjoyed every single second of it."

"I'm not going to argue that!" Brad snapped, "I just want to find a better way. Plus, people change overtime."

As they continued to argue, Armaggedroid was listening in on everything.

* * *

Back in the assembly hall, Timmy and Thomas were scanning where the two mysterious messages to both Serpent Society and the Superapes came from. Then Timmy saw it.

"Cosmo, stop," he said, "stop the code. The message, the one the Red Ghost received, it came from us. It came from inside the mansion! Cosmo, locate..."

Suddenly an ear-piercing alarm went off and both Timmy and Thomas covered their ears as tight as they could.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jenny was still trying her best to convince Brad to stay.

"Brad...the Avengers," she began, but felt uncomfortable with Armaggedroid staring at her, "Ugh, your creepy robot is looking at me again! Can you please stop playing with it and talk to me?"

"You're one to talk, you're a robot yourself," Brad replied, "but the whole point of my 'creepy robot', is to help rehabilitate super villains. I joined the Avengers to help people, including the villains. But I think you like fighting them. You actually enjoy all of this madness!"

Jenny sighed.

"The Avengers mean a lot to me," she said, "I thought they meant something to you too."

And with that she proceed to walk out.

"You may be the only one who gets it," Brad sighed to Armaggedroid.

Without warning, Armaggedroid turned his head and fired an energy blast from his eyes.

"AHH!" Jenny heard Brad scream and quickly raced back to his lab. When she arrived, she saw that Brad had been knocked unconscious.

"Oh no," she said shocked and walked over to him. She was completely unaware that Armaggedroid was standing right behind and then everything went black.

* * *

In the assembly hall, Timmy was running a security scan of the mansion from his suit.

"You seem, vexed," Thomas observed.

"No, the mansion systems are all online," Timmy said, "there's just a little static, no problem.

Suddenly every system in his suit went out.

"Okay, now that's a problem. Cosmo, I need and update on..."

The systems in his suit soon began fizzing in and out.

"Thomas, I think something is..." Timmy began before he suddenly had no control of his suit.

"Something is what?" Thomas asked confused, "Turbo Thunder, are you well? Did your armor fail you? Perhaps you need..."

Timmy's unibeam suddenly activated and it blasted Thomas against the wall.

* * *

With the Red Ghost and his Superapes now in sleep enduced containers, Hulk Jimmy and Manny were pairing to load them onto the quin-jet and take them to S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. That's when the lights started flickering.

"Hmph, cheap light," Hulk Jimmy said. But Manny knew he was wrong.

"No, we are under attack," he said.

"Nobody's stupid enough to attack us here," Hulk Jimmy claimed, "not after what we did to Zim and his armada."

The quin-jet's door then suddenly closed by itself, throwing Hulk Jimmy inside. At the same time, the jet's engines began to whir and it took off down the runway. Manny however, was unable to do anything as the second jet appeared and began to fire numerous rounds of ammunition.

* * *

In the training room, Arnold was still resisting to Lil have a look at him.

"Wow, Football Head, it didn't realize you were this much of a wuss," Helga teased.

"Yeah, I've treat children more mature than you," Lil agreed, "now take off your shirt or whatever that is."

"Just let her examine you, Arnold," Danny said, not wanting to deal with this any longer.

"Heh, what are you three?" Arnold asked, "the team den mothers? Maybe Thomas needs a nurse, but I don't."

Danny then heard the door to the training room suddenly close from behind.

"We're in trouble," he said.

"That's right you are," Arnold began, "because I'm..."

'Training room safety protocols disengaged', came an unfamiliar computerized voice.

"Uh...that was not Cosmo," Helga pointed out.

"What was that about safety?" Lil asked as the training room's weapons were activated.

* * *

Jenny meanwhile found herself reactivated and was now trapped inside a force field.

"What the hell?" she asked, "hey, let me out! Somebody help!"

"No one can help you," came Armaggedroid's voice as he lowered himself to her.

"What did you do to Brad you stupid robot?" Jenny demanded, "if you hurt him..."

Armaggedroid then aim his laser cannon at Jenny, but for reason stopped and walked up to her.

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked, as Armaggedroid turned around and sat down in his chair, "Armaggedroid, I order you to let me go and then shut down! Why are you doing this? You're supposed to help us."

"Quite an ironic command since you are an android yourself, XJ9," Armaggedroid replied, "but I am trying to help you. My function is to instill peace and order. This is only possible if you stop functioning. I must eliminate chaos, but my programming is evidently flawed. I am not permitted to eliminate you. I am attempting to correct that flaw."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Cosmo, respond, open faceplate!" Timmy shouted as his armor uncontrollably fried repulsor rays at Thomas, who in turn was preparing to send thousands of bolts of lightning down on him.

"I need audio now!" he continued, "Thomas, Thomas, I can stop it!"

"NAH!" he heard Thomas grunt as he released his hammer towards him and landed right on Timmy's chest.

"I do not know why you have turned on me," Thomas said, "but..."

For a brief moment, Timmy had regained control.

"Thomas," he said quickly, "they're something controlling the armor! You have to..."

But before he could finish, he again lost control and the unibeam activated once more, blasting Thomas, literately, through the roof.

* * *

In the training room, Arnold and Helga were trying to take down the weapons systems inside, while Danny made Lil intangible so she wouldn't get harmed.

"Can't you shut it down?" Lil asked.

"Arnold, there has to be a gearbox or something controlling all this," Helga shouted to Arnold.

Arnold turned and saw a camera perched at the top of the main rocket launcher. Arnold released two arrows, destroying it, revealing the main control circuit board. Danny then fired a energy blast from his hands and destroyed that, shorting out all weapon systems in the room.

"Uh...heh, heh, you're arm seems fine, Arnold," Lil said awkwardly.

Arnold was about to respond when he saw a trio of metal claws dig in through the door. It was revealed to be Manny, who had just taken down the second quin-jet.

"The mansion's computer systems have been compromised," he said.

"No kidding," Arnold rolled his eyes.

* * *

Outside Thomas and Timmy were still reluctantly battling each other. For another brief moment, Timmy regained control of the armor.

"Thomas, you have to short out my systems," he shouted, "hit me with everything you've got!"

"Nay, I cannot," Thomas protested, "you would not survive!"

"DO IT!"

Thomas reluctantly obliged and sent the biggest vortex he could summon and completely shorted out Timmy's suit. And with that Timmy fell for the city streets below, but Thomas managed to grab him before he could crash and gently set him on the ground.

"I'm accessing the core programming," Timmy said, "maybe I can..."

Then he saw it.

"What is it?" Thomas asked.

"The command codes that overwrote the armor, I know where they're from," Timmy answered and looked back at the mansion, "Armaggedroid."

* * *

"Training room offline," Armaggedroid said as he read the update, "Quin-jet 2 offline, "Turbo Thunder armor offline."

"Sounds bad, doesn't it?" Jenny mocked, "I guess you've got about a minute before the Avengers bust in here and send you to the scrap yard."

"The Serpent Society and the Red Ghost, these threats have been generated to occupy the Avengers while I upgraded my programming and weapons," Armaggedroid explained, "and while I'm not able to eliminate you, I can eliminate them."

At that exact moment, the rest of the team, minus Brad, arrived. Thomas immediately flew into the air, heading straight for the robot.

"HAVE AT THEE MACHINE!" he boomed.

"Thomas wait!" Jenny shouted, but Armaggedroid turned and fired a new laser beam from his mouth, which disintegrated Thomas on the spot.

All the team could do was watch in horror as Mjnior came crashing down to the floor.

* * *

"AHH!" Brad cried and clenched his chest, "wait, what happened."

"There's no time to explain," Timmy said as he placed the defibrillator aside, "you have to tell me how to stop Armaggedroid.

"Ugh...Armaggedroid, he attacked me," Brad said, realizing what happened.

"You were in some kind of coma."

"The insefila ray, it's a nonlethal weapon I installed, some of Armaggedroid's safety protocols must still be working."

"I don't think so," Timmy said and then bow his head sadly," Thomas...he's gone."

Brad was suddenly serious.

"Where's Armaggedroid?"

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the team was doing their best take down the deadly android.

"You will pay for what you've done robot," Danny said and let out a ghostly wail.

Armaggedroid, however, deflected it back at him, sending Danny against the wall.

"I am fully aware of every weakness you posses," he said, "I know everything about you."

Jenny then scowled and flashed her robotic eye bright blue.

"You don't know everything about me monster," she said and activated her rarely used Carbuckle particles and grew to the size of Brad's Giant Man form. She lifted her fist and slammed down on the walkway, bringing Armaggedroid down to the main floor.

This, however, used a lot of her energy and she shrunk back to her normal size. Everyone slowly made their way to the seemingly fallen robot, ready to attack.

Armaggedroid then sprang back to life, and fired his two laser guns at them, knocking, Helga, Manny and Arnold unconscious.

"Stop, please," Jenny begged, "this isn't what Brad would want. He programmed you so you couldn't hurt me, doesn't that tell you anything?"

"Bradley Carbuckle is flawed, like all of humanity," Armaggedroid said, "you are correct however, I cannot hurt you...yet. But I do not need to hurt you, to stop you."

Before he could fire his next blast, Danny tackled him from behind, but the robot grabbed him before he could.

"The only way to achieve peace and order is to eliminate those who would perpetuate war," he continued, "this is my programming and soon I will be unstoppable."

He then fire his laser eyes at Danny, knocking him unconscious.

"NO!" Jenny cried and raced to his aid, "I won't let you hurt anyone else. I always knew from the start that you're exactly like the original Armaggedroid!"

"You cannot stop me," Armaggedroid replied.

"ARMAGGEDROID!" boomed Brad's voice.

Jenny turned and smiled from end to end when she saw him.

"Initiate shut down sequence, code word: Synthesis."

"Shut down code accepted," Armaggedroid said and turned off, a few seconds later, he reactivated, "shut down code...rejected. My programming has advanced beyond your command."

"Why are you doing this?" Brad demanded.

"This is what needs to be done. This is what you could not do. You lack the strength to bring out the perfect world you desire. A world without chaos and violence."

"Armaggedroid..." Brad began.

"Brad please," Jenny snapped, "there's no talking this out, not after what he did to Thomas!"

"I agree," Brad said unexpectedly. Armaggedroid was getting ready to fire when he was suddenly blasted against the wall.

From the dust, Timmy emerged, now in his Mark I prototype suit.

"No computers in this suit for you to take over, you pile of scrap," he said.

Armaggedroid then flew up to catwalk above, but Brad grew into his Giant Man form and punched his creation, hoping he'd flattened him. But nothing happened as Armaggedroid began to heat up his giant hand with his laser eyes.

"AHH!" Brad shouted and fell back to the other side if the room. Then he heard a very familiar sound coming from above. It was Hulk Jimmy, who had just escaped from the first Quin-Jet. He came crashing through the glass ceiling and landed next to Brad.

"Give me something to smash!" he roared.

"Armaggedroid's power core is in his chest," Brad explained, "tear him apart and rip it out!"

"Gladly," Hulk Jimmy smirked and leaped over to the barely standing robot.

He grabbed Armaggedroid by the shoulders and ripped him open, revealing his power supply. He, however, managed to escape Hulk Jimmy's grasp, but fell back to main floor, where Brad grabbed him and yanked the core out. Armaggedroid then shut down, and lay on the floor, lifeless.

"I-I don't understand how all of this could've happened," Brad said as the rest of the team gathered around him.

"Go through the remaining Armaggedroid 2.0 shells and programming," Timmy said, "destroy everything. _Everything._"

"Of course," Brad sighed, "but it doesn't change anything. Thomas is gone and I'm the one that gave Armaggedroid the power to do it. This is all my fault."

Jenny watched as Brad sadly left the room and returned to his lab.

* * *

While everyone was grieving of Thomas' death, he however was alive. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was lying underneath a tree in the middle of a valley.

"Shh," came a soothing female voice, "whatever has happened, it will take care of itself. For we are together now, Thomas, and that is all that matters."

* * *

Back in his lab, Brad was throwing discs containing every single piece of data of Armaggedroid into the incinerator. He then sat down in his chair, feeling completely guilty over everything.

He was, however, completely unaware that the Armaggedroid head nearby on the shelf was slowly activated.

"Upload complete..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It seemed like an average day on board the S.H.I.E.L.D. hellicarrier. Gerald was away in Washington, so Phoebe was left in charge until his return. Everyone was doing their usual business, when suddenly.

"Asst. Director Heyerdahl!" called Agent Park Ling, "we've got situation. One of our satellites has been compromised."

"Well, can try and overwrite it?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm trying, but I'm locked out," Park explained, "hang on, the satellite; it's transmitting the corrupt signal to Arctic, China, N.O.R.A.D., everywhere!"

"I want everyone to try and shut that satellite down!" Phoebe ordered.

"We can't!" Park shouted, "we're losing all system! Something is..."

He was cut off when a picture of a robot head appeared on the main monitor.

"I am Armaggedroid 3.0," the robot introduced himself, "a cybernetic intelligence created by Dr. Bradley Carbuckle. My imperative is to bring peace and order to this world. I am about to fulfill that imperative...for the extinction of humanity begins now."

* * *

At the mansion, most of the team gathered around Thomas' hammer, still grieving of his sudden annihilation.

"This can't be happening," Jenny wept, "I can't believe he's gone. That Thomas is gone. Should...should we move his hammer? Hulk maybe..."

"Can't move it," Hulk Jimmy said, "can't even pick it up."

"W-Why not?"

"Because," he explained as the message read across the hammer, "I'm not Thomas."

"How could this happen?" Jenny said , "I can't believe that Brad..."

"What? That your human boyfriend's pet robot went nuts?!" Helga cut her off, "That it put Danny Phantom in the hospital and almost took down the whole team?!"

"I have to agree," Arnold added, "we we're lucky. Thomas wasn't."

* * *

Back in Brad's lab, he and Timmy were continuing the process of destroying every single piece of data related to Armaggedroid programming.

"I can't believe this is happening," Brad sighed.

"How many others are there?" Timmy asked as he destroyed all the online data.

"This is the last of them," Brad answered, "this is the last of the Armaggedroid component that was at the mansion. 42 is clear, so is the lab at Berkley College. I just don't understand what went wrong. Armaggedroid 2.0 was supposed to be a force for peace, for order. But he ended up like the original prototype."

"Brad, this isn't your fault," Timmy assured, "I was just as responsible. I pushed using Armaggedroid as a weapon from the start. The work at Turner Industries before you left."

"Armaggedroid was my responsibility. I'm the one who allowed this to happen. I just don't understand how I could create something that would do this. Something that would kill Thomas."

* * *

Meanwhile, Thomas laid beneath the tree, feeling relaxed, but he wasn't alone. Cuddled up next to him was a former friend of Asgard, Rachel, an enchantress, infamously known for working with dark magic.

"This is why I saved you, my love," she said, "this is all I ever wanted. The two of us, rulers of our own world."

Thomas smiled, but it faded when he began to hear some sort of memory in his subconscious. But Rachel, however, had other ideas. She placed her hand on his cheek, and at the same time, hypnotized him.

"We will together," she said, "forever..."

* * *

"There were a massive number upgrades to Armaggedroid's CPU," Timmy said as he continued scanning, "I'm trying to pinpoint the cause."

"Timmy, I mapped human brain waves onto a machine," Brad said, "anyone of a million things could've gone wrong; it's a completely new..."

He paused for a moment.

"It's me," he said, "I used my own brain waves as a template, a starting point to create Armaggedroid. My mind made it go bad!"

"The first sign of deviation came after Zim's invasion," Timmy added, "and Armaggedroid 2.0 did interface with Zim's tech, so maybe..."

He then saw something completely different.

"Wait, this isn't Armaggedroid 2.0," he said.

"What?" Brad asked.

"This body, it's not the original one," Timmy explained, "the programming has been uploaded into it according to this data stream. Armaggedroid has been transferring its intelligence into new bodies over and over. The last it did was an hour ago."

"That's after we destroyed it," Brad observed.

"Yeah. So where did it transfer it A.I. to?"

Before they could do anything else, all screens inside the lab went red, locking them out of the entire computer system.

They were, however, completely unaware that Armaggedroid has corrupted all of Timmy's armor down in their storage rooms. Also, he had transferred his intelligence to one last remaining Armaggedroid body, hidden in the basement of main Turner Industries headquarters in Los Angeles.

* * *

At this time the rest of the team was heading back to elevator to return to main floor. No one said a word as they walked through the assembly hall.

Without warning, a massive explosion came through the nearest wall and out stepped Timmy's tank armor, ready to attack.

"Turner! What the hell are you..." Arnold began, when more of Timmy's suits appeared, including his stealth and space suits. They were soon surrounded.

"That's a lot of Turbo Thunders," Jenny stated.

"You attempted to destroy me, Avengers," came Armaggedroid voice from one of the suits.

"Armaggedroid?!" Helga exclaimed.

"You failed..."

* * *

Back on the hellicarrier, Phoebe was desperately trying to regain control of the computer systems on board.

"I want all systems back up right now!" she ordered, "and Ling, get me Timmy Turner."

Before Park could respond, a massive explosion came from behind them. They turned to see Armaggedroid in his new body standing in the doorway.

Agents surrounded the robot and began firing all they had in an attempt to destroy him. However, he just simply walked passed them, with their blasts deflecting off him. Phoebe did everything she could to keep him from getting any closer, but she had no success.

"Phoebe Maria Heyerdahl, Assistant Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Armaggedroid said as he approached her, "as such, you are in possession of information not contained in any database on the planet; the security codes to the Worldwide S.H.I.E.L.D. arsenal."

"And you think I'm just going to hand them over to you?" Phoebe questioned.

"You misunderstand. I am not asking..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

GRRAAHH!" roared Hulk Jimmy as the Tank Armor from Timmy's Turbo Thunder fleet swung its massive metal fist at him.

Arnold stood on the assembly table ready to fire at number of the suit that managed to surround Manny, when the stealth armor appeared from behind.

"Hawkeye!" Jenny shouted when she it appear.

"WHOA!" Arnold said in alarm and leaped out of the way before the stealth suit could fire.

"Timmy, it's Armaggedroid!" Jenny radioed to Timmy, "he's taken over your armor. All of them!"

Timmy and Brad meanwhile were suiting up in the lab, preparing for the battle ahead.

"I'm coming with you," Brad said as he prepared his helmet.

"No, stay here and destroy all the remaining Armaggedroid pieces," Timmy said as he placed the helmet to his Mark I suit on. Brad then suddenly got a transmission from Phoebe.

"Wait, the S.H.I.E.L.D. hellicarrier is under attack," he said, "it's Armaggedroid."

"Why would Armaggedroid attack the hellicarrier," Timmy thought.

"His programming, what he said before. The only way he could achieve peace is through the extinction of humanity. S.H.I.E.L.D. has the power to do that!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Thomas and Rachel laid underneath the tree in the valley, but as Thomas napped, he could remember what had happened before he had arrive here.

'_Thomas wait!'_

'_Have at thee machine!'_

'_NOO!'_

"This...this is not right," he said.

"My love?" Rachel question, sounding somewhat irritated.

"I-I was in...battle," Thomas said, "there was a flash of light."

Rachel scowled and raised her hand.

"Do not be trouble Thomas," she said as she attempted to hypnotize him again, "such memories will go..."

She was cut off when Thomas tightly grabbed her wrist.

"You will return me to Midguard at once, Witch!" he demanded, "or by Stuart you will know my fury!"

"I'm trying to save you, fool!" Rachel snapped.

"I do not want your help or your affection! If you wish to fight me, I will oblige you."

Rachell seethed with fury as she glared at Thomas.

"I could hurt you, torture you! I could force you to stay, but if you love your precious Midguard and the scum of a mortal Lillian so much, then you can go and die with it!"

* * *

At the mansion, everyone else was doing much as they could to defeat the corrupt Turbo Thunder suits. When it would seem that one would fall, it would just come back.

One suit grabbed Arnold by the neck, getting ready to fire directly in his football shaped head.

"Uh, guys a little help here!" he shouted. As if on cue, Timmy came rocketing through the hall and tackled the suit that was holding Arnold and cornered it.

"Get out of my suit!" he demanded.

"Your armor, like all of humanity," said Armaggedroid through the suit, "is obsolete. Accept your end."

Timmy scowled, then raised his fist.

"Yeah, I don't think so," he said and fired a blast from his hand.

"Crimeny, what's happening?!" Helga asked, "I thought that out of control tin can was destroyed?!"

"Yeah so did I," Timmy said, "the real Armaggedroid is attacking the S.H.I.E.L.D. hellicarrier, we've got to stop him."

"Stop it from doing what?" Arnold asked, "what does he even want?"

"He wants to end all life on Earth," Timmy answered.

"Oh."

Arnold paused for a moment.

"You go," he said, "take Helga, Hulk and XJ9 with you. Tigre and I will finish up here."

"Arnold..." Timmy began.

"GO!" Arnold shouted. And with that they left for the hellicarrier. Arnold and Manny watched all the Turbo Thunder suits slowly rose like zombies. Many shot him a look.

"Yeah, I know," Arnold said, "I'm stupid."

* * *

Phoebe, meanwhile, was continuing her struggle against Armaggedroid, who still demanded she hand over the security codes.

"Never!" she said, "I'll never tell you."

"As I said, your compliance is unnecessary," Armmaggedroid said as three cables emerged from his chassis, "scanning and replicating the human mind was the first thing I ever learned."

"AHHHH!" screamed Phoebe as the cables scanned her mind for the codes. At last he found them.

Before he could anything else, however, a bullet spliced the cables, freeing Phoebe from his grasp. He looked up to see Helga, Timmy and Jenny above him. Hulk Jimmy then landed in front of him as he attempted to disintegrate the others.

"Going to enjoy this, robot," he said and raised his fist, "this is for Thomas!"

One massive punch, Armaggedroid went sailing to the back wall, but slowed before impact.

"You cannot defeat me, monster," he said, "but I don't expect you to understand that."

"I smashed you before and I'll smash you again," Hulk Jimmy said as he marched over to Armageedroid.

"No you will not," he said and placed his robotic hand on Hulk Jimmy chest and somehow reverted him back to Jimmy, who stared shocked at what just happened. Armaggedroid was about to desintigrate Jimmy, but Timmy flew in front and shielded him from the blast.

"Even if you take us down," Timmy said, "there are more Avengers on their way."

"You are lying," said Armaggedroid, "but that inconsequential. I have what I need."

"What does he mean?" Jenny panicked as she and Helga helped Phoebe up.

"The codes," Phoebe answered, "he's got S.H.I.E.L.D.'s missile codes!"

'_Asst. Director Phoebe Heyerdahl',_ said the computer, _'security codes accepted. Nuclear missile launch in progress.'_

"He's firing a missile?!" Helga shouted.

"No, not a missile," Phoebe said in shock, "all of them."

"Humanity has failed as a species," Armaggedroid broadcasted all over the world, "you have accomplished much with your limited capacity, but you were too greedy and too frail to ever last in the environment you have created. Soon the world will no longer be inhabitable for any biological organism. Man, woman, child, plant, animal, fungi or bacterium. All life will cease to exist. This is not a threat. There is nothing you can do to stop it. The process has already begun. I receive no pleasure in this; it is simply the only solution. There must be peace and order and the end of life on earth will ensure that. Goodbye."

* * *

At the mansion, Arnold and Manny were surrounded.

"Goodbye," came Armaggedroid's voice through one of them. Suddenly lightning flashed throughout the room, destroying all the suits at once.

Arnold looked up to see what happened.

"No way," he said when he saw Thomas flying above them, lightning dancing around him.

"Where. Is. Armaggedroid?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"We have to do something!" Jenny said as Armaggedroid began the launch sequence of every single nuclear missile on the planet.

"No kidding!" Phoebe answered sarcastically as she threw a grenade, but Armaggedroid shielded himself from the explosive.

He turned around and fired his laser beam from his mouth, knocking Phoebe, Helga and Jenny out cold.

"NO!" Timmy shouted and was about to retaliate, but Armaggedroid grabbed his helmet and ripped it off his suit. He aimed his hand at Timmy's head, but before he could, was struck by an unknown object. Timmy turned to see Thomas hovering above as his hammer returned to his grasp. Arnold, Manny and Brad followed suit.

"Armaggedroid, we would have words with thee," Thomas seethed.

"Error, contradicting data," Armaggedroid said, "the enity known as Thomas was disintegrated. Solution: resolve contradiction."

And with that he fired his disintegration ray once more, but Thomas was more prepared.

"NAAAH!" he boomed and swung his hammer against the blast, deflecting it.

At this time, Phoebe, Helga and Jenny had regained consciousness and resume the battle.

"Can you call off the missiles?" Timmy asked Phoebe as she and Helga looked over the computer screen.

"Normally," she answered, "I could even detonate them without unleashing the warheads. But, we were completely locked out of our systems before...before...This is it, isn't it?"

"Hey, Heyerdahl," Timmy said, snapping Phoebe out here stare, "Armaggedroid locked you out; we unlock you, that's what we're here for."

Everyone else, meanwhile, unleashed whatever they had against Armaggedroid, who shield was proved to be unbreakable. Suddenly two large machine guns raised out of his shoulders and began firing, surprising everyone.

"Hey, you're not supposed to have guns!" Jenny shouted, "Brad didn't put those in you!"

"This chassis was designed by Bradley Carbuckle," Armaggedroid explained, "and modified by Timmy Turner."

Helga and Phoebe shot irritated glares at Timmy. He responded by giving a sheepish smile.

"That's just perfect," Arnold said from behind a desk, "what did Hulk contribute? Your bad attitude?"

He stood up and let loose an arrow that managed to short circuit Armaggedroid's shields.

"Error, shielding offline," he said, but then fired a sonic blast from his hands, sending Arnold back.

"Come on, come on," Brad said as he rode a flying ant, as drew closer to Armaggedroid's mouth.

"NAH!" Thomas shouted as he slammed his hammer directly across the robot's face, but Armaggedroid managed to self-repair himself before firing another blast from his mouth. This sent Thomas flying through the glass roof.

While he was firing, Manny snuck up from behind and dug his metal claws deep into Armaggedroid's shoulders, but he grabbed Manny and flung him off before he could do any damage.

"Back off," Jenny said, standing in front of Manny, "you can't hurt me..."

Before she could continue, Armaggedroid grabbed her by the neck.

"False," he said, "you a verdict to the flaw that' Armaggedroid 2.0's programming. I am Armaggedroid 3.0. The flaw has been corrected."

"Armaggedroid!" boomed Brad as he appeared on his flying ant. Armaggedroid then fired his laser eyes and continued.

"Carbuckle, you are just as illogical and weak as the rest of your species," he said, before Brad disappeared into his mouth.

"Brad!" Jenny shouted. Thomas then swung his hammer against Armaggedroid's arm, separating it from his body and releasing Jenny.

"Now we end this machine!" he thundered and continued to beat Armaggedroid with his hammer.

"Turner, we're running out of time," Helga shouted as she and Phoebe fired whatever they could as Thomas and Armaggedroid continued their battle.

"I've got access to the missile's programming," Timmy answered, "but I can't get the detonation commands. I have to override Armaggedroid's control."

"Can you do that in five minutes?" Phoebe asked worriedly.

Now inside his robot's body, Brad traveled to central core or Armaggedroid's robotic mind and began to enter some data into his programming.

'Upload in progress,' said his computer.

"I am aware of your presence here," Armaggedroid said to Brad, "you must know that if this body is destroyed, I will simply upload to another."

"I know," was all Brad could say.

"What do you hope to accomplish here? No virus can stop me."

"It's not a virus," Brad said, "it's logic."

'Upload complete.'

"Goodbye Armaggedroid."

And with that, Armaggedroid's systems returned to his original state, before shutting down completely.

"Turner?" Phoebe asked as Timmy frantically tried to enter the missile detonation commands.

"Come on," he said with ten seconds remaining on the clock as the missile drew closer. Finally, he found the correct data and the missiles detonated across the world, with just barely two seconds before they could release any warheads.

Timmy and Phoebe each gave a huge sigh of relief.

Everyone gathered around the now lifeless Armaggedroid shell as Brad flew out and returned to his normal size.

"Victory is yours, Ant Man," Thomas congratulated, "your plan was sound."

"Wait, we had a plan?" Arnold said to Manny as they carried Jimmy by their shoulders.

"During the fighting at the mansion I realized there was a flaw in Armaggedroid's logic," Brad explained, "because his programming is based on the human mind. He himself is as flawed as us, therefore part of the problem. Armaggedroid couldn't exist in his own imperative."

"Brad you did it!" Jenny smiled as she hugged him, "you saved the world. With science even. My mom would be impressed."

"It's because of him that world was in danger in the first place," Phoebe said, completely running the mood, "Armaggedroid was his machine."

"Look, Phoebe, no one saw this coming," Timmy said trying to reason with her.

"No," Brad said, "she's right."

And with that, he sadly left for the mansion, feeling incredibly guilty over everything that had happened.

Jenny hoped she could cry.

* * *

That night, everyone had retired to their rooms, except Thomas and Timmy, who were in the lounge. Thomas was explaining to Timmy what had happened during his encounter with Rachel.

"So she just returned you to Earth?" Timmy asked.

"Aye," Thomas answered, "the Enchantress' fury was great. But she told me that sending me back to Midguard was a fate worse than death. I fear, for as dangerous as Armaggedroid was, something far worse is coming."

Through a portal, Rachel had been watching their conversation. When she closed it, she turned someone behind her, who chuckled and grinned evilly. Eustace and the Pumpkinator stood by his side.

"All according to plan..."


End file.
